If You Do It,There Will BeConsequencesDISCONTINUED
by TroiiB6J9
Summary: Mokuba gets wasted, What will Seto do? He'll call the media of course! Rated M for langauge and some drug and alcohol use. It's long, but worth reading, please read and review! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing, I am nothing, Please don't hurt me, just read my story! 

If You Do It, There Will Be Consequences...

Mokuba Kaiba had never been this wasted in his life. Truth be told, Mokuba had never been wasted before in his life. But he was now, he had drank 10 beers already,  
one of his friends had talked him into smoking some pot, another one had talked him into doing some crack with them, so he was absolutely wasted. At first Mokuba felt bad about sneaking out of the house, lying to Seto, and doing all of that stuff, but now he felt better than ever.  
He never considered it was just the drugs talking. His teachers had taught him all about drugs in school, how dangerous they were, how bad they were for you, what could happen if you did them, blah, blah, blah... Mokuba may have aced the class but he wasn't using any of what he had learned right now. Nope, he was just gettin' wasted with his buddies.

Mokuba was dancing with a super hot girl, or she may have been ugly, he was too wasted to tell anymore, but he was dancing when one of his friends approached him, "Hey, Mokie, man it's like 1 o'clock in the friggin' mornin', dude, it's like mornin' but it's dark outside, it's dark outside," said Jintu, then he giggled like it was the funniest thing ever, then he fell down. He was totally wasted too.  
"1o'clock,"said Mokuba remembering something, "I gotta be somewhere, I think, ummm..., oh yeah, I gotta go home or that guy'll kill me, uhh..., Seto, yeah that's it, he'll totally kill me, uhh..., let's go." Then he staggered towards the door, grabb-  
-ing onto things to keep from falling down. "Hey, I know, let's take Hakita's car, we'll get there lots fasterer if we drive," said Jintu, giggling madly.  
"Yeah, that's a great idea," giggled Mokuba as a response, then he staggered towards Hakita's car. He climbed behind the wheel, and tried to turn the key, unfortunately, he was to wasted to figure out which way the key turned. "Umm..., Jintu, uhh"  
Jintu tried to lean in but ended up on the car floor. Finally, Mokuba figured out how to turn the key, the car roared to life, Mokuba slammed his foot down on the pedal and the car shot forward. Mokuba was only 13, he had no idea how to drive and being wasted didn't help. He jerked the steering wheel back and forth like a two year old, giggling all the time, "Look, I'm drivin' Jintu I'm drivin'." Jintu groaned as a response. Mokuba could barely see, let alone tell which way was straight, so he was weaving all over, all of a sudden the car slammed into something hard. Mokuba was thrown forward into the steering wheel, he was momentarily stunned, then, "Jintu, dude,what happend, man?"  
Jintu sat up, but then fell down again, then he tried to focus, "I think we hit a tree,  
cool...," then he promptly fell down again.  
"Hey, c'mon, we gotta go to... the place...ya' know...the place...with the thing..um"  
mumbled Mokuba, he fell against his door and toppled out of the car, then he reached in and pulled Jintu out. They started trying to walk to Mokuba's house, which was a good ten miles away. They were being loud without even realizing it, "Hey, did you see the thing... at the party... ya' know... the thing," asked Jintu, trying to act serious,which was hard, bacause he was having a hard time trying to beat gravity. He lost,finally, and fell over, Mokuba didn't notice and tripped over him, "You bastard," he mumbled,"I'm gonna kick your ass"  
Jintu broke out into a fit of giggles, "You said 'ass',"he mumbled.  
"Screw you," said Mokuba trying to get up, which was hard, he didn't know which way was up. He finally managed it. Then he staggered down the street, the wrong way, "Hey, do ya' remember where we're goin',"he asked, turning a complete circle,  
and almost falling.  
"Nope," giggled Jintu, "do you?"  
"OF COURSE NOT YA' MORON, WHY DO YA' THINK I ASKED,"Shouted Mokuba,  
very loudly.  
"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT!!" shouted Jintu, unessecarily.  
Mokuba was going to yell back, but then his head spun and he fell down. Then he forgot why he was mad. He lay on the sidewalk, giggling madly. Then he tried to stand up, he couldn't. So Jintu helped him up.  
They were stumbling down the street when a police car pulled up, "Excuse me, but are you boys allright," asked a friendly polieceman.  
"Go stick it up your ass," Mokuba shouted, then broke into a fit of giggles. Jintu froze at the sight of the polieceman, except he was too wasted and he fell over. He lay giggling on the ground.  
The polieceman came over to them,"Boys have you been drinking this evening," he asked.  
"of course not,"giggled Mokuba.  
The polieceman eyed them, "I found a car smashed into a pole a ways back, you boys wouldn't happen to know about that, would you"  
The boys were in fits of giggles, "Of course not," said Jintu.  
"Yes, we did,"said Mokuba confused, "we crashed Hitaka's car, remember"  
Jintu slapped him,"Don't tell him that stupid," he hissed.  
Mokuba laughed,"He doesn't even know who we are, who's he gonna tell?"  
The polieceman shined the light on Mokuba's face, "Hey, aren't you Mokuba Kaiba?"  
Mokuba just giggled.  
The polieceman ended up taking them to the station, where they stuck Mokuba in a cell to wait. Then they called Seto.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahisharo Suzuki was one of the hardest hitting reporters for the most popular maga-  
-zine in Domino City. The Kosmic! was a daily newspaper that had hard hitting stor-  
-ies about celebrity drama. On this day Yashiharo or 'Yashi' as everyone called him was in prison for assaultin-  
-g a celebrity, he kept yelling that he didn't do it, but no one cared. He was currentl-  
-y checking out of the station, his photographer, Tsuki Hara, had just bailed him out,  
again.  
"I don't believe this, I didn't attack no one, he hit me first, jeez," Yashi mumbled to himself, as he signed the paper to reclaim his things, then he glanced up, and then looked back at the paper. Then he did a double take, "What the heck?" he said, as-  
-tounded, "is that Mokuba Kaiba?"  
"Hmm..," said Tsuki,coming over, "Damn, it is Mokuba Kaiba!! What the hell is he doing here!?" "He's drunk, and high," said Yashi, understanding dawning on his face. He watched as the handcuffed boy was led to the booking station, he could barely stand up. Yashi knew he was drunk and high because, in his younger days, he'd had some h-  
-ardcore drug problems. By the way the boy was acting, he'd say, beer, crack, and weed, or maybe heroin, it was hard to say.

He grinned a truly evil grin, and snatched his cellphone from the table. He called his contact, The Voice. The Voice was a publicist whose identity no one knew. In the overly competitive world of journalism, The Voice was neutral, everyone called him when they were stuck on a story. Yashi knew The Voice was going to blow this one wide open, and when this hit the fan, it would be huge! He couldn't have the whole story to himself, he knew, so he called The Voice.  
"Hello," said a very deep voice on the other line,"what news have you?"  
"This is big, huge, collossal, unbelievably big, you're never going to believe whose at the police station right now, so drunk he can't stand up and higher than a kite!!" Yashi babbled excitedly.  
"Who?"  
"Mokuba Kaiba!! The cherub of the whole Kaiba legacy!! At the poliece station!! Drunk"  
cried Yashi excitedly.  
"Well, that is big news!! I will inform everyone at once! Thank You!," he said, then The Voice hung up.  
Tsuki, all the while had been recording Mokuba on camera, and alternately snapping photos. "We're gonna be rich," he crowed, snapping another picture.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba, meanwhile was being educated on the finer points of being booked as a c-  
-riminal. He and Jintu were just too wasted to do anything other than laugh. After being booked, the polieceman took them to the cell, reffered to as "the cage", and left to call their parent's, or in Mokuba's case, his murderer. After being in the cage for a while Mokuba began to realize what was going on, he was drunk, he was in a police station, he had been arrested, booked, and processed, and they were calling Seto.  
Mokuba began to realize that these might be his last moments, and that he was s-  
-pending them in a cage, with a boy who looked sick, cold, alone, and afraid, and to make matters worse, he felt sick to his stomache, his head was throbbing, and he was sore all over from the accident, and on top of all that, they'd called Seto, Seto, the guy who had never done a thing wrong in his whole life, Seto. Mokuba felt horrible, he'd betrayed Seto, the one person who'd been nothing but kind to him his whole life, and he'd betrayed him. Mokuba was miserable, he wanted to die!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Seto arrived at the police station, there was a feeding frenzy that would have put sharks to shame.  
"Mr.Kaiba is it true that Mokuba is an alcoholic!?"  
"Mr. Kaiba, are reports that Mokuba is addicted to heroin accurate!?"  
"Mr. Kaiba..."  
"Sir, is it true that..."  
"Is Mokuba addicted to crack-cocaine!?"  
"Will he be needing therapy!?"  
"Is it true Mokuba constantly thinks about suicide"  
"Sir, will you be taking any kind of action!?"  
"Kaiba, is it true you been bribe the cops into lettin' Mokuba of the hook!?"  
"Mr.Kaiba, will you be making a formal statement!?"  
"Is Mokuba's drug use simply a cry for help!?"  
"Do you think the alligations of neglect and abuse are what brought Mokuba to drugs!?"  
"Mr.Kaiba, have you ever physically struck your brother!?"  
"Mr.Kaiba are the accusations that you're an alcoholic, and you keep liquor in the -  
- home where Mokuba can find it true!?"  
Kaiba ignored all of them as he made his way to the top of the steps, then he pus-  
-hed the door open.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba was sitting with his head in his hands when he heard a farmiliar voice. His head shot up,"Jintu, hey Jintu wake up, dammit, wake up you ass," he hissed, then he smacked him. Jintu toppled off the bench he was sleeping on. "DAMN IT, WHAT DO YOU WANT," he shouted a bit too loudly.  
Mokuba froze, the voices outside the room stopped, Mokuba heard muffled footsteps. He turned slowly towards the door, terrified. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was just Jintu's parents. They sighed as they came over and led Jintu out, "'Bye Mokuba"  
he said softly, and then he turned and walked out. Mokuba sank back down to the bench, his head throbbing. He reached up and touched his forehead, and was surprised to feel something warm and sticky. He looked at his hand, it was covered in blood. He stared at it. Then he felt sick, he must have gotten it in the crash. He couldn't remember the crash, not really, only bits and pieces.  
Then he heard the last voice he wanted to hear.  
"We found him wandering along Rainstae street, he was having some trying to sta-  
-nd up so we brought him down, his Blood Alcohol Level was .9, I'm amazed he co-  
-uld stand at all, also we discovered a significant level of illegal drugs in his system,  
Cocaine and Marajuana. I'm amazed he's not dead, he's currently in our holding cell."  
"Take me to him," said the soft clipped tones of a man who was planning the best way to kill a 13 year old boy, Seto.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The policeman led Seto back to the cage. Seto was trying to think of what to do. Then he remembered how he had learned not to insult his teachers. He decided to see if it would work for Mokuba. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba turned towards the door as Seto entered. He was terrified. His appearance wasn't much better either. There was caked and drying blood on his forehead,he was covered in street dirt, there was garbage caught in his hair, he looked as if he was exhausted, he looked like hell. Mokuba quaked under Seto's gaze. Seto stared at Mokuba for a long time, then the policeman opened the door, and Mokuba stumbled out of the cage. He fell on his knees in front of Seto. Then he looked up at him, begging him not to be mad, "I'm sorry..." he whispered. Then all of a sudden Seto's hand flew towards Mokuba, and grabbed the back of his vest, he hauled him to his feet. Then Mokuba thought all was forgiven. Ha. As if.  
"So Seto are we gonna go out the back, or what, I mean we can't go out front, not with those media vultures out there." said Mokuba with an angelic smile.  
Seto simply looked at him. He still hadn't let go of the back of Mokuba's vest. Then,  
without warning, he hauled up hard. Mokuba's feet dangled above the ground.  
"What are you doing, Seto, hey, wait, what, stop!" begged Mokuba.  
Seto was heading towards the front door of the station. Towards the vultures. Holding Mokuba the way one holds a new puppy, by the back of his vest. Holding him in front, so the vultures could tear him apart.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, isn't that the Kaiba's?"  
"Yeah, it is!"  
The vultures leaped like animals as Seto walked down the steps, holding Mokuba in front. They fired questions like rockets.  
"Mokuba, why'd you do it!?"  
"Are you being abused!?"  
"Are you, in fact an alcoholic!?"  
They only got more ridiculous after that. Seto continued to walk, then, he stopped right in the middlle of the vultures. He held  
Mokuba so that they could see him. Mokuba couldn't believe it. What was going on!  
What was Seto doing letting them tear him to pieces. They snapped hundreds of p-  
-ictures. Mokuba was terrified into the next century.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez, what's Kaiba doin',"asked Yashi,surprised.  
"What do you mean," asked Tsuki trying to open a Snickers, he couldn't, he pulled,  
he cursed, he tugged, he cursed, he chewed the wrapper, he cursed, then for good measure, he cursed some more.  
"Well, why would he just hand him over to those animals, I mean he loves him, right?"  
"I don't know, why don't you just ask him, DAMN IT!" he cursed. "Oh give me that you idiot, don't hurt yourself," said Yashi, he grabbed the snickers,  
and peeled the wrapper off like butter, "here you idiot, enjoy the tooth decay."  
The he yelled, "Hey, Kaiba, why are you feeding your brother to the vultures?"  
Seto looked at him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tommorow I am planning to properly punish my brother, I ask all of you to be present." said Seto evenly. They looked at him like he might just be crazy, but who knew, this could be the scoop of the century. Then all of a sudden Yashi yelled above everything, "MOVE BACK, NOW!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Seto said he was going to punish him properly, Mokuba felt his stomach throb. He felt terrible. His head gave an invoulentary shake,his shoulders rolled forward, luckily, Yashi recognized the symptoms immediately, and yelled,"MOVE BAC-  
-K, NOW!", a split seccond later, Mokuba puked his bloody guts out. Vomit splatt-  
-ered all around and over the ground. Luckily reporters listened to other reporters, t-  
-hey got out just in time. Not Seto's shoes though, they were covered in puke, his Italian, handmade, custom fit leather boots, were covered in puke.  
"Let's go home," said Seto with a sigh.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOKUBA!! OH MOKUBA, WAKE UP!"  
Mokuba was jolted from his sleep by a voice pounding in his head. He felt terrible, he felt a thousand times worse than the day before. If that was even possible. Mokuba didn't think so.  
"Shut up you son of a bitch!" Mokuba shouted, pulling the pillow over his head.  
"Hey that's not fair, she's your mother too!" anounced Seto, bounding into the room.  
"Why do you look like Bambi on crack?" asked Mokuba sleepily and grumpily.  
"Hmmm... I don't know Mokuba, I'm not the drug addict in the family, at least accordding to the papers." said Seto happily, way too happily for Mokuba's taste, he wished Seto would be as miserable as he was.  
"What are you talking about," asked Mokuba, sitting up.  
"Oh, nothing, just this," then Seto held up the latest edition of Kosmic! magazine.  
Mokuba gasped, snatching the paper from Seto. There was a picture of hinself, falling down and another one with him, his chin covered in puke, his eyes glazed, and his hair was matted, blood on his forehead. The headline read 'Mokuba Kaiba surprises all with drug and alcohol abuse! Seto refused comment! What is going on! The public up in arms about child drug abuse! Psychologists say this could be a cry for help! They're are debating wether Mokuba should be removed from his brothers care! Complete story on page six! Shocking details from a source inside the police station.  
Mokuba was stunned. "What are they talking about, taking me away from you?"  
"Oh well apparently, I am unfit to be you're guardian, letting you get wasted and all that, and my being a secret drinker doesn't help." Seto said casually.  
"What?! You never so much as touched a drop! Why are they saying that?!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
"Whatever, I don't really care," said Seto, oh so casual.  
"WHAT!! DON'T YOU CARE IF THEY TAKE ME AWAY! WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Mokuba, he immediately regretted it, his head was ringing like a bell. He groaned as he grabbed his stomache.  
"Awww.. hangover's an ass," said Seto, mockingly sympathetic.  
"It hurts, and my head, uuhhh." groaned Mokuba.  
Seto crossed over to the window and threw the curtains open.  
"OH DAMN, IT HURTS, SHUT THOSE FUCKING BLINDS, OH GOD, PLEASE, IT H-  
-URTS!" shrieked Mokuba like an animal, pulling the covers over his head.  
"Yup, hangover's an ass," repeated Seto," But withdrawl's a fuckin' revengeful BITCH"  
Then he laughed. Loud.  
"SHUT THOSE DAMN BLINDS," cried Mokuba, ignoring the pain in his head, "I'm g-  
-oing back to bed."  
"OH I SO DON'T THINK SO," cried Seto as he dragged Mokuba out of bed by the b-  
-ack of his pajamas.  
"WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PUT ME D-  
-OWN!" screamed Mokuba, squirming and kicking to get free. His head throbbed p-  
-ainfully, his arms felt too heavy, and he felt the bile rise in his throat.  
"OH SHUT UP! IF YOU WANT TO GO OUT ALL NIGHT PARTYING, FINE! SEE IF I CARE, BUT YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" shouted Seto furiously.  
"I'M SICK! I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL!"screamed Mokuba, tears springing to his eyes.  
Wait, what? Oh yeah, this happens sometimes in withdrawl, you get emotional, thought Mokuba disconnectedly.  
"YOU'RE NOT SICK, 'CEPT IN THE HEAD, YOU'RE JUST HUNGOVER! I'LL BE D-  
-AMNED IF I LET YOU OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THAT! YOU'RE GOING, AND THA-  
-T'S FINAL!" shouted Seto, enjoying Mokuba's discomfort at the loudness of his voice.  
"C'mon, let's get ready for school," said Seto, almost mischieveously.  
"What are you talking about? Us? What us?" asked Mokuba confused, as Seto led him firmly by the elbow into the bathroom for his morning shower.  
"Wait, there's no _way_ you're going to school with me! You're not serious!?" he cried.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, after much screaming, yelling, splashing, threats of suicide, threats of genocide, threats of 'accidental' homicide, and an all out invasion of Mokuba's private life on Sixty Minutes, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba emerged from the front of the mansion. Seto, as always looked perfect, but a little tired, Mokuba on the other hand looked like he went through World War Three and back. He had dark bags under his eyes, his whole body was shaking from withdrawl, his skin was pasty, his hair, limp and devoid of bounce, blew in the slight breeze that had picked up, and he was having a hard time keeping his light breakfast down.  
The media was all milling around the steps of the mansion right then. They saw the brothers and leaped like attack dogs.  
Mokuba tried to hide behind Seto, but Seto was having none of it, he dragged Mokuba in front so that he was standing facing the vultures.  
They snapped hundreds of pictures and launched questions like grenades. It didn't help that they were all yelling and that Mokuba was suffering the worst hangover in probably recorded history.  
"Well, that's enough questions for now I think, but if you would all be so kind as to follow us to Domino City Middle School, I would be most obliged, thank you all." said Seto with an almost angelic smile at the media vultures,to which they responded by snapping a hundred more pictures.  
Seto then proceeded to his bright red sports car that had cost him a half a million dollars to purchase. He was still holding Mokuba by the elbow as he yanked the door open, and almost threw Mokuba in head first.  
Then he walked around to the other side and got in. He carefully started the car and sped down the driveway. About twenty or so cars all containing Seto's security team drove after them, and after them a hundred or so reporters with various methods of transport. They made a huge proccession as they procceded to the last place on earth Mokuba wanted to go right now. His school.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later the entire proccession pulled up in front of Mokuba's middle school, where there was already a huge crowd of people waiting. They sprang into action in the instant they saw them. They were professionals.  
Seto parked the car and then got out, walked to the other side, and hauled a very reluctant Mokuba out. "I don't want to go! Please! Don't make me go," begged Mokuba like a baby.  
"Sorry, but it's for your own good," said Seto, (He didn't sound the least bit sorry)  
Then he led Mokuba to the top of the school building steps, Mokuba felt his face burn in shame as all his classmates were looking at him like he was a diseasesd animal. He couldn't believe it, what was Seto doing, he was supposed to protect him from this, and yet he was encouraging it. Mokuba had never felt this low or this hated before. It was the suckiest feeling ever!  
The bell rang, mercifully.  
"Allright let's go in," said Seto, "You guys can come as well." He spoke directly to the reporters this time.  
Mokuba just gaped, "What, you're not coming in with me!" he said, sounding shocked.  
"Oh yes I am." said Seto, with that trademark smirk of his plastered all over his face.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**THIRTY MINUTES EARLIER  
**"I'll freakin' kill you, you son of bitch!"  
The shout rang out across the lawn of the Kaiba mansion.  
"Wow, sounds like things are heating up," said Tsuki dryly, slightly amused.  
"Yup, this is gonna be one crazy day," said Yashi as he leaned up against one of the Kaiba's twenty thousand dollar lawn dragons,"Yeah, The Voice says that this is going to be the best thing ever, he knows something, but he won't say anything, it sucks."  
"Oh what do you expect, that guy's probably is probably just some crazy guy, living in a basement with his cat, watching Star Trek and wearing Spock ears." said Tsuki.  
"Oh, go to hell, there's no way that's true, The Voice is way cooler than that, honestly. Jeez!" Said Yashi, turning his head away with a scoff.  
CRASH!  
"DAMN IT, MOKUBA, THE MING VASE!! THAT COST 2.5 MILLION DOLLARS!!" screamed Seto, his voice carried out of the house and over the lawn.  
"WHAT KIND OF PERSON KEEPS A 2.5 MILLION DOLLAR VASE NEXT TO A COAT RACK, IT'S YOUR FAULT,"Mokuba's fury filled voice carried as well.  
"Yup, one helluva an interesting day," repeated Yashi with a smirk.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BACK TO THE PRESENT  
**Mokuba wimpered slightly, trying to hide behind Seto, but Seto pulled him back into the limelight.  
"Please, let's just go home, I'm so sorry," whisperd Mokuba in a pleading voice.  
Seto didn't even look at him.  
He pulled Mokuba down the halls of the middle school, he kept his eyes forward. Mokuba however, looked around at everyone, his classmates, they whispered and pointed at him, almost everyone of them was clutching some form of publication with Mokuba's face plastered on the front. Mokuba couldn't look any longer, he looked away. All of a sudden Seto stopped, Mokuba collided painfully with the side of a garbage can, "What the hell!" he shouted. Well if every eye wasn't already on him it was now.  
Seto just looked at him.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Mokuba thought he couldn't be more ashamed, Seto did something Mokuba couldn't believe.  
"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the main office is?" Seto inquired of the prettiest girl in the school, Ayame, who Mokuba just so happened to have a huge crush on.  
"I..I.. um, it's just down the hall, take a left, and go straight, and then turn right at the Health room, then right down the hall, it's right there." said Ayame with obvious discomfort.  
"Thank you," said Seto very politely, "Mokuba, thank this nice girl."  
"What?! I...I.. um thanks Ayame." he said in a totally embarrassed voice, his skin flushing in an unhealthy way.  
"It's no problem Mokuba," she mumbled avoiding looking into his eyes, "well I guess I'll see you later, 'bye." She turned and hurried off.  
"She was nice," said Seto smiling after her.  
"I hate you!" hissed Mokuba in a voice only Seto heard. Seto seemed momentarily hurt, but then he looked away.  
"Let's go," he said after a pause.  
Then he grabbed Mokuba by the elbow and began to walk to the main office, with a huge crowd of reporters following behind them.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could have a map of the school," Seto asked the nice old lady behind the desk in the main office.  
"I.. um.. do you got to this school, I am afraid I don't know you," she said, tilting her head to the side.  
"Of course I don't go to this school, I'm not a moron! I'm Seto Kaiba, and this is my brother Mokuba, he's been having some problems so I am going to spend the day with him and I don't know the layout of the school, so may I please have a map?" he said with a look at Mokuba, reaching down and trying to flatten his hair. It was a losing battle.  
"Well...I suppose, I could give you a map," said the woman behind the desk uncertainly, handing over a map.  
"Thank you," said Seto curtly, as he turned and left, dragging a sick looking Mokuba behind him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto looked like the almighty avenger of darkness as he swept down the halls of the school to Mokuba's first class. Mokuba couldn't see straight because of the unshed tears in his eyes, he felt like his whole body was burning with shame every second that he spent being dragged through the halls like a bad child who was being taken out of a movie early because it had been bad. He was dying on the inside, wishing to dissapear into the ground.  
Finally, they were in front of Mokuba's first class, Algebra, with Mr.Shuuma. Seto dragged him into the classroom, straight to the front, and stopped in front of Mr. Shuuma, "I'm sorry Mokuba is late, I hope you can forgive his tardieness, I'm Seto, Mokuba's brother, I am going to sit in on his class, I have express permission from the principal." At this point, Seto handed over his permission slip. Mr.Shuuma looked at it.  
"Very well, please take your seats, everyone please pass your homework from Friday forward."  
Mokuba went to the only free desk in the middle of the room. Seto glanced around the room for a free desk, there was one in the back, but instead, he cast his famous Kaiba glare on an unsuspecting bookworm named Gretchen, his glare shot knives at who ever was unlucky enough to be on the recieving end. Gretchen was no exception, she squealed like a terrified puppy, indeed she looked like she might wet herself, she scurried away from the desk and practically flew to the back desk.  
Seto allowed himself a smirk of victory, then he sat down in the desk Gretchen had just vacated. Then he cast his eyes out the window. In the back of the room about fifty reporters and cameramen struggled to all fit in the room. Mokuba just knew they were going to follow him all day, at the thought he sank down in his chair. Oh,  
this day was sucking already!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto sat in Mokuba's class thinking back to his conversation with the principal over his plan to help Mokuba.  
"Sir, I am going to need your permission to attend an entire day of school with my brother." Seto had asked.  
"Why?" asked Principal Hataro suspiciously.  
"Mokuba was arrested tonight on a Drunk and Disorderly and a DWI and DUI, I need to teach him a lesson on what happnes when you do drugs and drink alcohol, for that I need to use your school for one day."  
"Very well, I must here your plan first before I agree to anything," said Hataro.  
Seto explained his plan, Hataro was impressed, "Very well, I just wish all of my students could learn such a valuable lesson in such a powerful way, I applaud you for your style and parenting skill."  
"Thank you, I will be bringing everyone tommorow, I thank you again,"said Seto.  
Seto kept running over his plan in his head. Would this work? Was he crazy for trying? Would Mokuba end up hating him? If this plan failed he definately would, Seto was slightly worried.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba was exhausted. It was only first period and he was already ready for bed. He supposed it had something to do with his hangover, he still had a headache, he still felt like the light was too bright, and Mr.Shuuma's voice was putting him to sleep.  
He felt himself begin to drift, he was so warm and sleepily, no one would notice if he just, drifted for a bit, right. He began to drop off into dreamland... then, SMACK!  
Mokuba was pulled back very harshly as someone smacked the back of his head,  
causing his head to fall from where it was resting in his hand, his face crashed into the desk with all the force of gravity.  
"OW! What the..." Mokuba glanced around wildly.  
"Pay attention in class, it's very important," smirked Seto at Mokuba, then he cast his eyes out the window again, still smirking.  
"What? Huh? What's going on,"he repeated, now angry at Seto, then he realized the whole class was looking at him. He almost died right then and there.  
"I'm sorry for interupting," he mumbled in an embarassed voice, keeping his eyes on his paper.  
He decided he might just kill Seto for this!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO PERIODS LATER  
**Mokuba had somehow managed to survive the first of his two classes, Algebra and Social Studies, but he was terrified about his next class was English. Not only did Ms.Shitakar hate him, but he had to sit next to Ayame, on a normal day he loved this, but today he wanted nothing more than disappear into the crowd of reporters and run out of the school the first chance he got, unfortunately Seto had a firm grip on his arm.  
"Seto, I'm so sorry, can we please go home,"begged Mokuba, unable to keep a few tears from slippimg from the corners of his eyes.  
Seto looked at him,"I don't think so," he said, feeling unusually cruel, he hated himself for doing this to Mokuba, he almost relented, but then saw the way Mokuba shook without even realizing it. **No!** Seto wasn't going to relent, even to those puppydog eyes, his brother was going through withdrawl, he knew he couldn't let this happen again, no he was going to teach him now!  
Seto dragged Mokuba into the English classroom and proceeded to tell Ms.Shitakar why he was there, just like Mr.Shuuma, and Mr.Tadashi. Only, she actually looked happy that Seto was there, confirming Mokuba's belief that she hated him.  
Seto hadn't had to scare anyone out of there seats since first period, but he took his place in the desk Ayame sat in, and for once Mokuba was glad, he wouldn't have to face Ayame. But then all of a sudden,"Um.. I excuse me, but you're in my seat," said a soft voice, Ayame!  
Mokuba almost choked right there. Ayame was there, he knew that Seto was going to say something horrible to her and she would hate him!  
"Oh, I 'm sorry I didn't realize this was you're chair, please forgive me, I don't know how things work here, I'm really only here for Mokuba." said Seto, smilig politely and bowing as he backed out of the desk,while he took the desk on Mokuba's other side.  
Mokuba was astounded, Seto was being nice to Ayame! He was finally grateful to have Seto here, he was showing Ayame his family wasn't completely screwed. But,then, "So I was just hoping you could help tutor Mokuba in Algebra, I mean, judging on the way he was doing today in his class, I'm amazed he's even in Algebra," Seto was talking to Ayame, about how stupid he was!  
Mokuba gaped at him, he felt fury and every kind of embarrassment and shame flood his body. He wanted to kill Seto!  
"I..um.. well I suppose I could tutor Mokuba, I mean if he really needs it, I mean I don't want him to fail." said Ayame uncertainly.  
"That's good, how about next Monday at the Kaiba Corp. building, I'll pay you of course," said Seto, smiling innocently. Yeah right. He knew what he was doing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what to do, um I think if people want more, I'll post more, if not, well then, that's the end, Oh yeah, please tell me what I should do better!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am nothing! I just hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you do it there will be consequneces...

**FOURTH PERIOD...**

It was a nightmare he couldn't escape, no way this was real. Seto was mean to other people, not to him! Mokuba couldn't help thinking the thoughts when he was supposed to be working on his French translation. Madame Lilliane was one of his favorite teachers,  
and not just because she was** _so_** goodlooking, because, really, she was, but because she was so down to earth. Normally she talked to him, but today, she was cowering behind her desk, pretending to be correcting papers, when really, she was watching Seto to make sure Seto didn't shoot her.  
At the beggining of class she had approached Mokuba to give him her condolences about his punishment, but halfway through her first sentence Seto had told her very curtly to shut up, and go away.  
Mokuba was dying of shame and emmbarrassment as all of his classmates gaped at the cruelty of the eldest Kaiba to their favorite French teacher. Many of them had started to shout angirily at Seto in defense of their teacher, at which point Seto simply pushed Mokuba in front of him. They had all settled down eventually, taking their seats as far away as they could from the Kaiba's, all except for Ayame, she took her seat right next to Mokuba and had smiled shyly at him. Mokuba was astounded, did she like him!?  
Apparently Seto didn't think so,"You don't have to feel sorry for Mokuba, you don't have to sit here." he had said looking at her.  
Mokuba's jaw dropped, he didn't just say that?! Did he?! He did, Mokuba spun around,"I hate you! Just go die, you son of a bitch!" He hissed at Seto.  
Seto ignored him, and just glanced at the reporters who were filing into the back of the room, the had finally figured out a system, half of them would go in during one class, the rest would stay outside in the hall, then during the next class, they would switch.

Mokuba was staring at the board lost in thought, when all of a sudden,"PAY ATTENTOIN"  
shouted Seto as loud as he could, grabbing Mokuba's hair and pushing his head down to look at his paper.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YA' THINK YOU'RE DOING,"Shouted Mokuba, forgetting for a moment where he was and what he was doing. Then his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, remeberance flooding his mind, he jerked his head around and stared horrified at his classmates, his whole face burning like a giant Red Star.  
Then all of a sudden the bell rang mercifully.  
_'Thank God!!_' thought Mokuba, lunch will be better...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**LUNCH**

Mokuba felt only slightly better as Seto dragged him down the main stairs, towards the cafeteria. He knew that at the pace was moving through the halls, they would get there before everybody else. As they entered the lunchroom, Mokuba felt the color leave his face.  
Hakita Satomi was standing a few paces from the door, lost in a dueling book.  
Mokuba knew there was no way his brother would miss him, after all he had crashed Hakita's car, he felt dread and a sense of horror fill him.  
Sure enough,"Excuse me, are you Hakita Satomi," asked Seto as he examined the picture of Hakita someone had given him.  
"Uhhh...Well I suppose so," said Hakita, pushing his glasses farther up his nose,"Why"  
"I wished to appologize in person for my brother terrible behavior and for his wrecking your car," said Seto, making sure he said it loud enough so the reporters heard him, and all of Mokuba's classmates were crowded around the door heard him as well.  
Whispers flew through the crowd, "He crashed Hakita's car..." "He crashed a car"  
"There wasn't anything about that in the paper!" Mokuba burned with an all new kind of guilt and shame, he had crashed Hakita's car.  
Hakita hadn't done anything wrong, he was actually a very deccent guy, he would have driven Mokuba home in a heartbeat, but Mokuba had been to wasted to think of it,he'd almost gotten himself killed, and Jintu as well, all of this just because he thought it would be fun to try some new stuff.  
"Well, ya' know, it's not really his fault, I mean I left the key in the ignition, I shouldn't have let him come at all, I should have just sent him home, you can't really blame the kid." said Hakita, trying not to embarass Mokuba. "No, it's his fault, I need to teach him responsibility now, because apparently, according to the experts in the papers, I have been doing one helluva sucky job. So, I insist that Kaiba Corp. repay for you for your car," said Seto, pulling out his checkbook and a pen, twirling his pen like a baton before writing out a check.  
Hakita looked at it, his jaw dropped,"WOW!!, DUDE, MY CAR WASN'T WORTH HALF THIS,"he choked, looking ecstatic and amazed.  
The kids surrounding the doors all craned their necks to see how much it was worth.  
Hakita showed his friends, a check worth...FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!!!  
The whole crowd gasped, and broke out into wild babbling,  
"The Kaiba's got money like that to throw around!?"  
"Dude, buy me car!"  
"Dude, you owe me money!"  
"Hakita, split that with me and you can date my sister!"  
"Sir, uhh.. Hakita... Do you have any feelings about this check!?"  
"No way Mokuba's depressed, I mean if he ever got sad he could just go buy Disney World or somethin!"  
"Hey, Mokie, wanna be best friends!?"  
"Buy me a puppy!"  
"Mr.Satomi, what do think of this check!?"  
"Do you consider this a bribe!?"  
"Why didn't the press find out about this, the car, I mean!?"  
"What do you think of Mokuba, as a person!?"

Hakita was unused to this kind of attention, after trying to answer a few questions,  
and realizing that it was a losing battle, answer one question and the crazy psychos would come up with a hundred more, he tore out of the cafeteria, running all the way to the library, and hiding there the rest of the day.

Meanwhile Seto, his twenety or so security guards, and about two hundred reporters and cameramen were trying to figure out lunch, there just wasn't enough food in the school to feed them. So, Seto gave his American Express Black card to Rolland, and sent him to, Mcdonalds. Then he walked through the line with Mokuba, dragging him along, and picking out all of his food for him, like Mokuba was two years old. Mokuba was drowning in embarassment and thinking about the easiest way to dispose of Seto's body after he killed him!

As they left the line Seto looked around for a table, and spotted on way in the center,  
he headed towards it, pushing Mokuba along in front of him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Damn him'_ thought Mokuba, as Seto pushed him along, he glanced around. There was a table of twenty or so of the most popular people in school all crammed at a table that was only intended for ten, trays were hanging over the edge, almost falling,  
but balanced, then he felt something or someone step on the back of his leg. He tripped, falling onto the floor, his face landing in his pudding and his spaghetti.  
But, that wasn't the worst of it, on his way down, his shoulder slammed squarely into the side of the precariouslly perched trays, it went flying through the air, spaghetti raining onto them, then the whole plate collided with the face of, Seto. Seto stood stock still, spaghetti dripping onto his white, handmade, custom designed trenchcoat, pudding and apple sauce splashing onto his belt and pants, milk cascaded over his shoes, second pair ruined in under twenty-four hours.  
_'New record_,' thought Mokuba, then was horrified, Seto was going to kill him!  
"Uhhh..."said Mokuba, trying to think of something appropriate to say, that wouldn't get him killed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto took a deep breath, closed his eyes, his fingers clenched into a fist, his whole body was shaking from the effort to keep from killing someone.  
"Not. One.Word." said Seto through clenched teeth.  
Mokuba giggled for the first time all day.  
The reporters snapped picture after picture of what they would call, 'Seto in Spaghetti.'  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't have a clue, if you want more, you'll have to tell me. I'm new at this. Please tell me what I should do better!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am nothing. Please don't hurt me! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you do it, there will be consequences...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto sat at a table in the cafeteria trying to clean off his coat, everything else was too far gone, he knew it. He sighed as he examined the red stains on the back.  
"Well this is just perfect," huffed Mokuba angrily.  
"Shut up! I don't need this! Just clean yourself up," said Seto, reaching over with a napkin, trying to get the spaghetti off Mokuba's face.  
Mokuba dodged his hand, and called him a whole bunch of unprintable words.  
"Oh, please," said Seto angrily, "as if this is my fault!"  
"Damn right, it's your fault!" snapped Mokuba furiously,"You tripped me!"  
"You tripped over your own feet!" Seto snarled furiously,"Besides, I'm the one who's going to have to go through a whole day like this!"  
"What, not gonna go home, in your million dollar limo, and change?" asked Mokuba brattishly.  
For a response, Seto smacked him on the back of the head and told him to eat his Mcdonalds Roland had brought them.  
"I don't like chicken nuggets," whined Mokuba.  
"Deal with it," said Seto dangerously.  
"Hmph," snorted Mokuba as he started to chew the rubbery meat, thinking only about getting through lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIFTH PERIOD**

Mokuba wasn't looking forward to fifth period at all. Gym was by far one of his worst subjects on a good day, but today, well, he didn't think he could survive it.  
The gym teacher was Mr.Ebiso, a tall, fit, man with thinning gray hair,and glasses,he was nice, but very strict. He also despised all drugs and alcohol, in any way, shape or form.  
Mokuba knew today was going to be hell, Mr.Ebiso would undoubtedly know about his little midnight run-in with the cops, and would make them do something hard.

"Alright ladies,"Mr.Ebiso addressed them,"Today we are going to be running laps around the track. Anyone got any problems with that? No? Good, let's get down to business."

Mokuba was however, kind of glad it was Gym today, no way Seto would run with him.  
"Everybody has to run," Mr.Ebiso explained to a kid who had asked if all the reporters were going to run as well.  
"Well,"smirked Seto,"I suppose I'll be getting my excersise today."  
Then he commenced to take off his trenchcoat, his shoes and socks, and threw them aside.  
Mokuba stared at his brother, now clad in a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants,  
with no shoes or his regular trenchcoat he looked a lot more different, Mokuba, felt dread flood him, he knew Seto could easily keep pace with him and his class, and that's what scared him.

"Alright, everybody, take your marks, get set, and..GO!"shouted Mr.Ebiso.

All the kids shot forward, Mokuba tried to keep up, but was quickly left behind, he felt terrible, all the reporters were getting all this on camera, and would undoubtedly write about this. Wow, he wanted to kill Seto!

Seto was the only one who was staying with him, however, Mokuba didn't feel glad though, actually, he felt fury in the pit of his stomache."You don't have to stay with me ya' know!"he snapped.

Seto gave him an odd look,"Allright, have it your way," he said with a snort.  
Then he picked up the pace, he easily caught up with the rest of the kids easily, then he passed them with just as much ease, it almost appeared as though he was floating along.

"Wow Mokuba, you're brother's so cool," said Ayame, who had just gotten to the track, and was running beside him.

_**'I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!**_' Mokuba's mind screamed, but out loud, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey kiddies," said Seto as he lapped them, easily getting ahead of them, then he turned,"Don't be a wuss Mokuba, _run_, my gosh, an old lady could run faster than you!!"

Yup, Mokuba was going to kill him and throw his body in a river.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Yeah yeah, I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, This sucks anyway.

If You Do It, There Will Be Consequences

Authors Explinatation:

Okay, so I was looking over my stories, and I realized, this one sucks!

A lot. So, I did the only smart thing, I discontinued the story.

I realized that it wasn't going to get better, even if I did, so I'm done with it, and no one was reading it anyway, so what does it matter?

I hope no one is too angry with me, and if you are, realize that I only discontinued this because no one was reviewing.

If you wanna know what happens, Too BAD!!

I'm gonna take this to my grave with me.

Please forgive me though, I am sorry it had to end this way. I hope no one is too angry with me, and if you are, you could check out some of my other stories, maybe they will cheer you up.

Well, this is the end.

Goodbye!

Sincerely,

Azaelia4328


End file.
